From a Distance
by Adaelie
Summary: “I can’t, Chelsea.” “You can’t do what?” “I can’t keep loving you from a distance…” “You don’t have to.” Chelsea/Vaughn. One shot. Song fic.


**From A Distance**

"I can't, Chelsea." "You can't do what?" "I can't keep loving you from a distance…" "You don't have to." Chelsea/Vaughn. One shot. Song fic.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note:** Hey! It's Adaelie again. Another one-shot, whoooo! Anyway, I decided what I'm going to write my actual fanfic about, and it's going to be about Sabrina and Kiefer from Princess Debut! I just got the game, and he's just so made of win, it's not even funny. There aren't enough stories for that game! Anyway, this is a one shot dedicated to my best friend in the whole wide world, Gabi! The song is "From a Distance" by Nasri. I love it, best song ever!

"Ohh, Ohh, Hey"

Chelsea had a habit of making men break down and fall to her feet. She could make anyone love her. Everyone did. Even I, the coldhearted cowboy, loved her. No, love is much too strong a word. I adored her, I did. She was sweet… but oh, ho, ho! It wasn't like I was going to admit to her. She had so many other guys who loved her. And even so, she flirted with ever single one of them. I admit it; Chelsea did seem like the kind who flirted with everything that moved. But I noticed that she paid special attention to me, and often would bring me presents on the days I came into town. It'd make the others seethe with envy, of course. I was the only one who received presents. I think she liked me, a bit more than the others.

"How do I get close when she looks just like an angel?  
A moment of her time just seems impossible to me  
It's hard to find the words, to get to know this stranger  
I'm scared of what she'll say, if what I say sounds incomplete"

Oh goddess, there she was. She looked perfect. Beautiful, stunning… I could have easily mistaken her for an angel had I not known that she was the farmer girl just down the road. She held a sweater in her hands. I wasn't exactly sure why, but she did. I didn't say anything though. I never bothered her for a conversation, never. It just seemed all too surreal for me. If anything, it surprised me that she could get all her farm work done with enough time to waste to hang out with everyone on the island. I barely knew her at all. I think it's because I'm almost never here. But even when I'm not, my heart seems to hurt. And now that she was closer to me, my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. "Hey Vaughn," She said in her sweet, adorable tone. "Hey." I answered, mentally slapping myself. Goddess, I was a bit afraid of how she'd react. Everything I ever said to her was only a word, maybe four… two? I was never quite certain; all I knew was that I'd always answer incompletely. Or at some times, I wouldn't even answer at all. Oh, goddess. Someone just shoot me.

She laughed a bit. Oh great, I made her laugh at me. How stupid was I? "Your face looks funny," She said, giggling as I stared at her with my mouth agape. Seriously? That was what she was laughing at? I was hot, damn it! There was nothing funny about my face. Catching on my obvious annoyance, she explained, "When I said hi, she looked like you were about to commit genocide." She said, giggling before covering her mouth to stifle the laughs. Oh, she was beautiful. I wasn't sure why she even bothered to waste her time with an idiot like me. "Here!" She said, handing me a sweater. I raised an eyebrow in question. "It's a sweater that I knitted for you! With the wool from my sheep, since… you helped me with them earlier, I thought it'd be a nice gesture." She said, smiling.

"But it's the middle of summer…"

"And it feels like we belong together  
Can someone tell me where do I stop because"

It felt so right, I thought I belonged with her. I did, she was so happy. When she smiled at anyone else, I felt like screaming. Whenever she wouldn't look at me, I wanted to run in front of her so she'd see me. Maybe there was some truth to the opposites attract crap. Someone seriously needed to slap me and put some sense into me. Who was I kidding? She'd never like me.

"I can't keep on feeling the way I do  
I can't keep on hiding my heart from you  
I gotta say something before someone else comes through  
I can't keep on loving you from a distance"

I couldn't keep lying to myself. I loved her. I loved her. But, did I really? My heart ached when I was away from the island. I felt pain whenever she wasn't there. Of course, that could always just be heartburn. But I'm only twenty-one, and I ate pretty healthy. So I doubt that was the case. I couldn't keep hiding my feelings for her. Eventually, my will would break. And I'd burst. But, what if it was too late? What if I told her too late? I decided, I'd ask her to the Fireworks Festival. And tell her the truth. Before, before it was too late. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear loving her from a distance. Not anymore.

"She's always on my mind  
There's no room left for thinking  
I'm tired of waiting, slowly fading  
Needs to happen now  
'Cause I'm running out of time and I feel this ship is sinking  
The doors are closing, I am frozen  
I need her around"

She was always there in my mind. Her bright blue eyes, her fair peach skin… her brown hair that always seemed so full of life. There was never a single thing about her that didn't make me feel happy. I couldn't even think about anything aside from her now. I couldn't wait for her to realize my feelings. I had to tell her when the time came. "Vaughn?" She said, waving her hand in my face. "Yeah?" I answered roughly, looking at her. "You have pretty eyes. They're like amethysts…" She murmured to herself, obviously she intended on telling herself that. Unfortunately for her, I heard. I put my index finger beneath her chin, tilting her head upward at me. Her face was dusted a light rose color now, and I smirked. "Really, Chelsea?" I teased, smiling as I cupped her face in one of my hands. "U- U- Um!" She said abruptly, her face a bright red now.

"Do you want to go with me to the Fireworks Festival?" I whispered against her lips, and she nodded slowly. I let her head drop again, and I left towards Mirabelle's store. Smooth moves, Vaughn. Pat yourself on the back. You deserve it!

"And it feels like we belong together  
Can someone tell me where do I stop? (where do I stop?)  
Hey 'cause

I can't keep on feeling the way I do (oh no)  
I can't keep on hiding my heart from you"

It felt so right hugging Chelsea right now. She leaned her head onto my shoulder as we waited for Chen and Gannon to light the fireworks. They always made a spectacular show; even I stuck around for it. Even though that it wasn't on one of the days I was on the island. My heart raced as she hugged me slightly. My heart could run a 10k race and win, as of late. "Hey Chelsea?" I gulped, staring at the young woman. She looked at me, smiling. I had to tell her. I couldn't keep hiding these feelings that I harboured for her. I couldn't keep hiding them. I had to tell her. "Yeah?" I gulped once more. It was now or never.

"I gotta say something before someone else comes through  
I can't keep on loving you from a distance  
From a distance  
From a distance  
From a distance  
From a distance"

"I can't Chelsea." I said, as she looked up at me confused. "You can't, what Vaughn?" She asked, holding her tiny hand to my chest. "I can't keep loving you from a distance." I said, holding her hand in mine. I gave it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to." The brunette said. "Because, I want you to love me." She continued. Whoa, what?!

"'Cause I can't hide  
I can't keep on feeling the way I do, no no  
I can't keep on hiding my heart from you  
I gotta say something before someone else comes through  
Baby, I can't keep on loving you, no no  
I can't keep on loving you, hey  
I can't keep on loving you from a distance"

It was no more than five minutes after she told me that she loved me that she kissed me. I cupped her face in my hands, while her delicate hand held the side of my face. I loved her. I loved her so much. Fireworks shot high above the two of us, as well as the other couples. We turned our heads to watch the fiery explosions. Well, I guess she heard the saying.

Save a horse, ride a cowboy.


End file.
